


Who Needs Pillows?

by PsychoPyro813



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gift Art, Illustrated, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPyro813/pseuds/PsychoPyro813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade make a pillow fort. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Pillows?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnabielVriskaMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Build It, Enjoy It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859592) by [AnabielVriskaMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars). 



[ ](http://s199.photobucket.com/user/PsychoPyro813/media/who_needs_pillows__by_psychopyro813-d94z9uc_zps5rlinwbl.jpg.html)

_"“See” he says between kisses. He’s almost out of breath, “now you don’t need a pillow.”_ _–Build It, Enjoy It by AnabielVriskaMars_

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/1859592](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F1859592&t=NmQwMjk0Y2FlY2Y1Zjg2MGFiMjIyNzZhYWE1N2Q1ZTYxYmQwMWFiYSw1UGVxM2xSdQ%3D%3D) 

(Warning, gets a bit explicit and has a bit of language)

So I went looking for JadeDave fic (as I said, I will ship him with almost anyone but John due to the latter’s painfully obvious straightness) cause why not? And I found this gem of an author. Guys, hers fics are SO good. So in character. I’ve read almost all of them (I think she writes JohnRoxy too, for those who are interested). Anyway, I REALLY wanted to draw a scene from one of her fics, and this is the one that came to mind. Jade and Dave fooling around in a pillow fort? Yes, please.

Media are Prisma markers and colored pencils on my usual Canson paper (thanks Amanda!). I used [this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnull-entity.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FSitting-Couple-Embrace-Kiss-03-388210310&t=ZTFhZmE4ZTliZWIxOGRmMDkxNjcwZjVmZDNiZTBjOTFjZWRkMzBhMSw1UGVxM2xSdQ%3D%3D) stock as reference for the pose. The artists/models are [http://null-entity.deviantart.com/](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnull-entity.deviantart.com%2F&t=ZDBmMzU2MGQ4NDE1Mjk3YzNmMDFmNzlmODE0OTI1YmU4NWY3MjZhNiw1UGVxM2xSdQ%3D%3D) and [http://tasastock.deviantart.com/](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftasastock.deviantart.com%2F&t=ZTNjMmRlZTA3MjEyNTQ5MmY3ODBjOWFmMjEzNTFmMTZjMTkxMzk3NCw1UGVxM2xSdQ%3D%3D)

 

I apologize for my poor understanding of anatomy (I’m aware Dave’s feet look really weird); I’m a lazy artist who does this stuff for funsies and as a result, I don’t use refs as often as I should. Also lazy background is lazy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece that I just got permission to upload to my AO3 account! As per usual, it was inspired by AnabielVriskaMars and her FANTASTIC writing.


End file.
